A Calming Effect
by AngelicEmpress
Summary: Tensions and potions could really mess with a person...
1. Default Chapter

I've started yet another fic! God no! All the more work for me! By the way, I don't know exactly where I'm headed with this except that I want to hook-up one of my favorite couplings, HG/DM. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to them!  
  
A Calming Effect  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione reclined in her chair, one arm over the back of it, tipping it back on it's hind legs. She had been exceedingly stressed out because the OWLs were coming up faster than either Harry or Ron could shout out 'Quidditch!' but now she was a cool and collected as ever.  
  
Being the only person who was almost literally obsessed with the examinations, she had run herself ragged in spite of everyone's warnings. Hell, even _Snape_ of all people had told her to take it easy! Though not quite as nicely as that. Well after weeks of worry she had finally reached a burn-out. Her eyes refused to focus on the text in her books, and she could barely move her tired body, much less speak in coherent phrases.  
  
So, what did she do? Something she never would have done in her right state of mind. She had heard Malfoy had some kind of energy booster thing, so she actually turned to him for help. He was only glad to oblige, but for a price. At any rate they managed to work out a bargain, and now that she had taken some of the potion-laced sweets, she seemed she didn't even have a care in the world. She could have even given Malfoy himself a run for his money. 'No wonder he never seems to give a damn about such things,' she thought, 'and I had always imagined that the git was just that annoyingly arrogant he thought he needn't study like the rest of us.'

* * *

Harry and Ron stared at their friend in astonishment. "She's finally snapped, she has!" Ron stated, a look of horror on his face. "I always knew that much studying would cause her brains to melt!"  
  
"Ron, normally I'd say you were being ridiculous, but it sure seems that way doesn't it?" He shook his head as he said this and for the fourth time called out to Hermione who was sitting towards the back of the class without a partner. "Hey, 'Mione! Sit properly will you? Snape'll be here any second and I know he's just dying for a reason to shave some more points from Gryf-"  
  
Harry was cut short as the door to classroom banged open, he and Ron turned to face it. Snape was stalking into the room as per usual. He didn't halt his march until he had reached the front. Turning quickly so that he faced his students, most still terrified of him (even after some six years!), he looked about them critically. His eyes roamed the first few rows, then traveled to the back of the room. He spotted two things very wrong at the same work station (or desk if you prefer). One: Malfoy was missing, and 2: Granger was leaning back in her chair playing with her hair. Immediately he knew there was something wrong with this picture. Now, what was going on is what he wanted to get to the bottom of.  
  
"Miss Granger!" His acrid bark caused several people to jump, and she merely looked up at the professor, and eyebrow raised as if to say, 'And what the hell do you want?'  
  
A vein in his temple twitched and he ground out very quietly, "Sit up properly before you are assigned a detention."  
  
She shrugged and sat up straight. 'God,' she thought, 'what a prat, and to think I once feared the man.' Obviously the stuff Draco had given her had been pretty strong. So far nothing had managed to get under her skin in any way.  
  
Her less than respectful behavior did not go unpunished as Snape continued, "And that'll cost Gryffindor 20 points!" He glared at the seething Gryffindors then turned back to Hermione, "And pray, tell where is Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Again she shrugged, "How should I know? It's not like I'm his nanny or anything." This earned her a few looks of shock from the rest of her classmates. The times she had openly defied a teacher were rare and far between indeed.  
  
Severus Snape's jaw clenched. "You know the rule, whatever you earn for today's assignment will be split between the two of you. Not to mention, you've just lost another 50 points for your house, and you will have detention this evening."  
  
Just as Snape finished and Hermione was about to speak someone else walked into the room. It was the other culprit of the day, "Morning professor, sorry I'm late." he said as he took his seat beside the aloof Hermione.  
  
Normally Snape would have over-looked this, but seeing a he was already strung from having to deal with the impertinent Miss Granger, he lashed out at Draco, "You will also have detention this evening for coming in late and further disrupting my class!"  
  
"But profes-" Draco began but was but short.  
  
"I am at wits end Mr. Malfoy, 10 points will be taken off of yours and Miss Granger's grade for today." He looked up at the rest of the currently pale- faced class, "If I hear another noise ALL of you will have detention for the rest of the term!"  
  
No one argued with that, after seeing him turn on even his favorite student.

* * *

Towards the end of the class they had all been assigned essays, no shorter than five scrolls long, due tomorrow on the properties of an infant half- centaur, half-unicorn's blood. Likely most of them had never even heard of using such an 'ingredient' and for all they knew Snape could have made it up to cause them the torture of looking everywhere to try and find it but never succeed. Several dirty looks were shot Hermione's way as they thought she was to blame for the professor's sour mood.  
  
The bell rang, announcing the end of class and everyone gathered up their things as quickly as they could to leave. Everyone minus Hemione. Harry and Ron ran over to her station, ignoring Malfoy who was still getting his last book or so into his bag. "Hurry up 'Mione, I'm starved!" Ron admonished.  
  
She looked up at him briefly, "You and Harry go ahead, I'll be down for lunch in a minute."  
  
"Alright, if you say so. See you in a bit!" They waved and raced out of the dungeons.

* * *

She finished packing and walked out into the corridor, she was the last person to leave the class. "Granger." She recognized the voice as being none other than Malfoy's, she stopped and turned to see him walking towards her. Once he got withing three feet of her he stopped. She looked up at the tall blonde, "Yes?" she inquired sweetly.  
  
He glowered down at her, "What the hell did you in there to tick Snape off like that?"  
  
She shrugged, it was becoming quite the habit, "I don't know... he was just being a nasty git as usual. I don't see why you'd have to ask."  
  
Running a hand through his platinum-blonde hair to prevent from grabbing her by the shoulder's and shaking some sense into her he asked, "How many of those did you take?"  
  
She looked at him as is slightly confused, "What are you on about?"  
  
His gray eyes flashed with anger, "You know bloody well what I'm talking about. Now how many?" A moment passed by, his patience was wearing thin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine, I took three ok? Will you leave me the hell alone?" She moved to step away but her grabbed both her arms.  
  
"Are you insane?! I told you to only take one every two or three days!" He was shaking with anger now, trying hard not to do something he would regret later, mainly maiming her.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you cared enough about my health to worry about how many I took!" she spat sarcastically, but it still came out rather languidly. The potion still had a tight hold of her, if not she would have hexed Malfoy a long while ago.  
  
"You hard-headed, pathetic excuse for a witch! I told you it would cause you to act strangely! You're making it very easy for any half-baked idiot to figure out what you're doing!" Now he was shaking her, violently.  
  
He stopped after a moment his snarl melting into a less aggressive scowl. She was dizzy and her head lolled to the side a bit. The affects of the potion and all the shaking had really served her badly. After a moment she lifted her head though slowly. "I.. don't feel too well..."  
  
"Of course not! I told you-" If he hadn't still had a firm grip on her arms she would have hit the floor as she lost consciousness. "Oh bloody brilliant!" He cursed loudly. He couldn't take her to the infirmary without looking suspicious, and if he stood there in the hall keeping her from collapsing to the ground someone was bound to mis-interpret. Leaving her there as such wasn't an option either, so what the hell was he supposed to do? He growled in annoyance.  
  
Throwing her limp form over his shoulder he made to an empty classroom. At least no one would come looking for them in there, and since it was lunch hour anyway, that would give her some time to wake up. He deposited her on a dusty old desk and thought for a moment. If neither of them showed up at lunch Potter and Weasly would immediately suspect her had done something to Granger.  
  
He decided to leave her there for now. She should wake up soon and all would be well. 'Well, almost.' he thought. And if she didn't show soon, or the Wonder Twins started stalking around looking for her, he would have to come back and wake her up one way or another. With that he left the room, locking the door with a simple charm behind him. Till later, Angelic Empress 


	2. IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

Hello! It's me, AngelicEmpress here. It's been a very long time hasn't it? I am so very sorry for having spent so long without as much as a word, but here's the problem: My computer was knocked off-line for MONTHS!! When I finally got it back up, well, the site as you all know had been in read-only format.

On to this specific fiction. I would not have this authors note for nothing. Unfortunately I will be discontinuing this fiction. When I got back online I was re-reading my work and found that this was my worst piece of fanfiction to date. Please, if you were waiting for an update on this, don't kill me!!!

I am willing to hand it over to someone else, if anyone is interested. Whomever takes it can either re-do the whole thing from start to finish or simply pick up where I left off, just please remember to be courteous enough to credit me with at least the basic idea for it. Now then, **do not just take it without permission. **Please contact me first so I can give you the ok and also thank you. (I wouldn't want more than one person continuing it.)

**For any comments, questions, or to request "ownership" of this fic, you can reach me at :**

(Both are email addresses with yahoo, the "at" sign does not show here!)

mistr3ssofd3ath

or

rinoa956

Thank you for your patience, and once again, sincerest apologies!

AngelicEmpress


End file.
